millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vampire Bride/@comment-76.114.209.100-20150625070949/@comment-76.114.209.100-20150625231718
"You want to keep in mind that both plat and black Karma will have over 3000 HP, so you can plop her in the middle of nowhere with no healing support and she can still kill multiple armors and such." Her HP pool is useful, and she should be able to handle multiple armors in a row (once leveled), but you also have to get those armors in a row. If you get smaller enemies, archers, mages, etc., in between, it's pretty concerning. Like, I can see Plat Karma helping a lot on the Phalanx series, and on shorter easier maps, but the longer and more varied maps become the less useful she becomes outside of ganking, and even on short rush maps where she "could" be useful we'll want cheaper soldiers and archers for faster deployment. That's the big issue with her, with Black Karma, she can be the lynchpin of one's defense with her ability, but Plat Karma costs too much to just plop and withdraw shortly thereafter. "I really don't get the craze for perfecting the unit, unless you don't mind blowing money on this game (I'm sure there are plenty of those out there)." Well, I somewhat agree that the perfection craze is a bit much, but I still feel that putting out an event where even the most tenured players can't perfect a unit without spending more SC than is available through the event (if they have to spend SC at all). Most players are sub-level 100, and of those above it, most are probably under 140, so on average they're not going to be able to complete it with just the 8 SC from the event. Also worth mentioning, rainbow fairies are rare but obtainable (I crunched some numbers and figured if you spent every stamina naturally available on Spirit Rescure runs, you'd get one about every 2.25 weeks, so about 11 every 6 months), but time fairies make rainbow fairies look common. There are only a few available at all via events, and no way to farm otherwise. Of course, cost reduction is the less concerning of the two things for Black Karma, IMO, but I still wouldn't take future reductions lightly (or skill ups either, seeing as the chances of SU success get lower from 3 to 4 and 4 to 5). "Nonsense. You could not get any fairies for the Maribel event, and the affection items were absolutely terrible given the stamina you were spending for them...Farming events for either affection or fairies is ridiculously inefficient." Well, that's why I said "either or both," not a flat "both." Every previous event offered at least one of the two. And farming events being efficient isn't the point. They're not meant to be efficient, since you're also getting silver units and event benefits. BUT, by removing them entirely, they've blocked off getting ANY affection items or fairies for participating in the event. It lowers the overall value of participating in the event, before you got event stuff, AND a little fairy/affection action on the side. Now you don't. This is especially apparent when you consider the present event maps are significantly less XP efficient than most of the other event maps generally. It's like a double whammy in terms of participation value; no fairies/affection, and XP is too little to level you up. "You can still get a good number of Crave and Cecily drops along with enough serum for a plat Karma from the lower level maps, just that you won't be getting a black Karma. You don't even need to focus all your time on the event...you can get away with farming the Monday and Thursday dailies on the side and still get enough serum for a decent plat Karma without farming maps 7 and 8 at all." I think you're overestimating how useful Plat Karma will be. She's good in a specific role, but it's very specific, she'll never be a Belinda, Aria, or Echidna (Maribel is dependent on how high you got her skill and if you have Deine or not). Also, you naturally got around 336 stamina from the event. Assuming farming the 5th map (the most efficient one outside of Map 7 and 8), that's only 436 serum. It then comes down to how one defines "decent" as to whether you can afford to step away (unless using SC). A 2/2 lvl 15 Plat Karma (400+ serum) isn't really all that great for using ALL of your stamina for two whole weeks. If you step away for 4 days (Monday and Thursday), you'd get 240 stamina naturally, for 312 serums. Even bumping that to 320, it's still only a 2 Skill, -1 CR level 5 Plat Karma for 10 days of stamina. That's a pretty terrible rate of return, especially because a singular unit like that is not going to make up the benefits other units missed during the 10 days lost of farming Phalanx 2/Gigantic Enemy/Low Cost Battle in terms of affection/fairies. If this event dropped even a little bit in terms of fairies and affection items, it'd be easier to forgive the rate of return. At least starting with Map 7, it's better than 2:1 Serum:STA and you at least have a chance for Black Karma without SCs, but before that you simply don't.